Two seconds away from home by rawrchelle
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Non-massacre. Você não precisa ser extraordinário para ter uma história extraordinária. Presente de Natal para todas nós ;D


**Uma fanfic Naruto**

**Classificação etária geral da fic: T**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA_

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu_

_**Autora: : Rawrchelle**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

**Do original de mesmo título**

**Sinopse: **Non-massacre. Voc_ê_ não precisa ser extraordinário para ter uma história extraordinária. Presente de Natal para todas nós ;D

* * *

><p><em>Por Rawrchelle<em>

_Tradu/adaptação por K Hime_

_Revisão geral por Erika_

_._

_._

**A dois segundos de casa**  
><em>anos e obstáculos e centenas de quilômetros, e você ainda está ao alcance.<em>

_._

_._

* * *

><p>É assim que eles começam: um sorvete no verão, sujando o rosto um do outro. Aprendendo o "um mais um" juntos, fazendo lanchinhos na hora do almoço.<p>

Quando tem sete anos, Sakura se preparou para não chocar-se - porque, bem, Sasuke faz parte do clã Uchiha, e isso significa que ele irá para a escola ninja. Ela vai para a escola normal e ele vai para a escola ninja e isso a deixa tão triste, porque isso significa que eles não vão ficar juntos, que Sasuke é melhor que ela, que eles não são a _mesma coisa._

Um dia antes do início do novo semestre, eles saem para tomar sorvete juntos. _("Não é como se não fossem ser mais amigos," Sasuke diz, os olhos arregalados. "Pare de ficar com essa cara triste."_

_Sakura acredita nele, porque não sabe o que vai fazer se não o fizer.)_

Essa é a primeira vez que se lembra de dizer a Sasuke que o ama. Mas, novamente, a memória faz coisas engraçadas, ela tinha oito anos na época, e talvez já tivesse lhe dito muito antes disso. Mas, realmente, não importa quando dissera, porque sempre foi ele desde o início de qualquer maneira.

Quando Sauke ouve-lhe, seu rosto brilha num vermelho intenso e seu coração dispara, e então ele se prepara mentalmente, tentando parecer durão, "Shinobi não tem tempo para amar as pessoas."

Ela apenas sorri. "Mas _você tem,_ certo? Porque você é Sasuke-kun e você pode fazer tudo!"

Dando-lhe as costas, Sasuke murmura algo sobre sempre ter as tardes de domingo livres.

É assim que eles mantêm-se: com as tardes prometidas de domingo, passando tempo juntos sempre que podem. Naruto diz que Sasuke não está se esforçando o bastante, mas Sakura acredita nele. Ela sempre acredita nele. _(Naruto é um garoto que conheceu na escola, ela o acha um cara muito legal E gosta muito dele, mas nunca vai gostar dele tanto quanto gosta de Sasuke.)_

Ele está atrasado para sua festa de aniversário de dez anos. Bem, _ela_ acha que ele está atrasado – porque na verdade, Naruto lhe disse que ele sequer apareceria – o loiro que apareceu, no finalzinho da festa para lhe dizer um "oi".

Sakura supõe que existe uma fé irracional que coloca em Sasuke. Pensando bem, ele não é muito diferente de outros meninos, até mesmo meninos shinobi e na verdade, ele pode até mesmo ser mais idiota que a maioria deles. Ela supõe que é só porque ele estava lá, logo no inicio, porque mesmo que haja veneno em suas palavras, há estrelas em seus olhos.

_(Ela não quer admitir que dói, que ele a faz chorar, mas ainda assim é verdade.)_

Ele se redime por não ir em sua festa de aniversario, uma semana mais tarde, trazendo-lhe um presente. No cartão não tem nada mais que algumas palavras escritas, mas quando ela abre a fina caixa, pesada, seus olhos pousam de imediato sobre o objeto que nela tem, lendo as palavras gravadas.

_É uma kunai._ _Shinobi a usam para proteger a si mesmos e aqueles que amam._ _É afiada, por isso tome cuidado._

Há um pequeno símbolo Uchiha esculpido no punho. Fascinada, Sakura o tira da caixa para inspecioná-la mais de perto, antes de soltá-la imediatamente ao chão. _Bem, que embaraçoso_. Não achava que seria _tão_ afiada.

Há um band-aid na parte inferior da caixa, já à sua espera.

.

E é assim que eles se apaixonam: ela esperando por ele, até altas horas, voltar de uma missão. Adormecendo sentada às portas da vila, sempre que não está frio lá fora, mesmo que sempre receba uma repeensao por parte dele no dia seguinte - porque vale a pena, ser capaz de ver Sasuke no momento que volta. É uma espécie de amor tranquilo, Sakura pensa e com a idade de quatorze anos, não deveria ser diferente. Ela acha que ainda é jovem, mas Sasuke parece envelhecido e maduro, como se já tivesse visto o suficiente por dez vidas.

Há algo tão avassalador quando ele confia nela para ser seu apoio - quando está tão cansado que não consegue nem andar sobre seus próprios pés. Sakura gostaria de pensar que ela é útil de alguma forma, mesmo que não seja uma kunoichi, mesmo quando ele sequer possa lhe dizer qualquer palavra sobre suas missões. Ela gosta de pensar que é o único lugar para o qual ele pode voltar quando tudo mais se desistegra ao seu redor.

É no verão de seu décimo quinto ano, quando eles estão à beira do rio, correndo na grama alta _("Como se você realmente pudesse me superar", diz ele com um sorriso de canto),_ apenas o calor do sol e do vento quente e seu vestido amarelo esvoaçante e eles estão caindo, caindo e rolando até se veem jogados ao chão, rindo e sem fôlego e, em seguida, eles estão se beijando e Sakura não pode dizer que vê fogos de artifício, porque ela está muito ocupada vendo Sasuke – o que é muito melhor.

Não há palavras depois disso, apenas respirações ofegantes e pesadas e faces coradas, e Sakura adora ver Sasuke assim – ele parece tímido – algo que ela queria ver há anos.

"Não mude nunca", ela diz a ele, estendendo-lhe a mão, os dedos tocando-lhe suavemente o rosto.

Ele se inclina sob seu toque, de forma imperceptível. "Eu vou tentar".

.

É assim que eles caem, mais rápido e mais longe que ela jamais teria imaginado.

Shinobi tem classificações diferentes. Agora, Sasuke é algo chamado de chuunin, ele diz que ainda está longe do topo, e tem que trabalhar mais. Sakura acha que ele é louco, depois de ouvir sobre o que teve que fazer para chegar onde está agora. De um genin para um chuunin não que já um grande salto?

Mas, claro, ele é Sasuke-nada nunca é suficiente para ele.

Há um tempo em que retorna de uma missão, golpeado e ferido nas costas de Kakashi. Sakura ficou ali, olhando-incapaz de se mover quando Kakashi acena em saudação, dizendo que ele vai ser levado para o hospital, e perguntando se ela queria ir também?

Ela não vai. Em vez disso, vai para o rio, onde tudo e nada começou-os tranquilos salpicos de água sobre as rochas, a grama alta que a abraça quando ela cai no chão.

Amar assim esta certo? Às vezes, ela espia os campos de treinamento para ver como Sasuke esta se saindo -ele está correndo e pulando e soprando fogo e ela acha que ele é mágico, mas aqui está ela, aprendendo sobre o corpo humano com o sonho de se tornar um médico civil. O que ela é, em comparação com um médico-ninja? Enquanto Sasuke está fora salvando vidas. Ela não é boa o suficiente para ele, não é?

Se ela tivesse que escolher o que mais ama sobre Sasuke, seriam suas mãos. Não é porque são quentes, ou porque eles são calejadas, prova de seu trabalho duro, mas por causa da maneira que ele alisa-lhe os cabelos, a maneira como segura seu rosto quando a beija-o modo como seus dedos se entrelaçam aos dela em público às vezes, quando ele a deixa. Mas acima de tudo, porque ele tem seu coração em suas mãos, ele segura todo mundo com o toque quente e suave, e Sakura não pode imaginar uma vida sem Sasuke. Ela não pode imaginar não ter aquelas tardes de domingo, o leve sorriso que ela vê, por vezes nele - Sasuke é tão, tão precioso para ela, e ela nunca quer perdê-lo.

É por isso que ela lhe pede.

"Ficar onde eu estou?" Ele olha para ela. "Você está louca?"

"Olhe para você! Sai em tais missões perigosas já, por que precisa ser promovido de novo? Que há de tão bom em ser um jounin? Ou estar na ANBU? Isso é perigoso!"

_(Quanto mais você trabalha, mais você se afasta de mim. Quanto maior sera a distância será entre nós.)_

"É por isso que eu tenho que treinar mais", Sasuke explica-exasperado, mas não com raiva. "Quanto mais treino, mais eu recebo e os menos chances eu vou ter de me machucar."

"Mas, então, você terá missões ainda mais difíceis!"

"E ganhar mais dinheiro."

"Você não deveria sequer _se preocupar_ com dinheiro, vem de um dos clãs mais ricos do país!"

Balançando a cabeça, Sasuke só bebe o chá. "Você não entenderia, Sakura, não é apenas sobre o dinheiro."

"É o seu orgulho, não é?"

"Nem isso." Ele olha para o lado. "Minha família rege a força policial ds Vila. Nii-san, e quase todos os outros Uchiha esta ou esteve na ANBU, ou tornou-se um jounin e se juntou à força policial. Eu não posso simplesmente parar no meio e desistir . "

"Mas você _não_ está desistindo", ela insiste. _(Ela não quer perdê-lo, ele significa muito para deixá-lo ir agora.)_ "Você está apenas escolhendo um caminho diferente."

Ele só diz a mesma coisa. "Você não entenderia."

É como um soco no estômago, _você não entenderia._ É claro que ela não iria entender-como poderia, se ele não explica? Sakura sempre se orgulhava de saber que conhecia Sasuke mais do que ninguém, mas isso, ela não consegue entender.

.

Eles tem dezesseis e sequer sao adultos, mas porque Sasuke se vê como um um, Sakura o faz também.

"Eu vou fazer o próximo exame jounin"diz a ela, em branco. "Estarei ocupado no treinamento pelos proximos dias."

Ela sabe o que isso significa. Isso significa que nao vai haver tempo para seus passeios, nem lanches a meia-noite no takoyaki. Sakura esta familiarizada com isso, porque isso foi o que aconteceu quando Sasuke se preparar para o exame-um chuunin.

Um piscar de olhos. "Tudo bem." Porque o que mais há a dizer? Sasuke é uma pedra quando quer ser, ele não irá se mover, nem mesmo por Sakura.

Do outro lado da mesa, ele pega a mão dela e pressiona-a aos lábios. "Eu vou voltar em segurança", diz. Uma promessa. E isso não está escrito, nem gravada na pedra, mas se trata de Sasuke, e por si so diz muita coisa. Sakura tem fé nele. Sakura sempre teve fé nele.

E assim ela sorri. "Tudo bem."

.

Esta é a forma como ela cresce: com lágrimas, com a sensação de que estará sempre nas sombras. Ela não quer admitir, mas está com medo, com medo de que um dia, Sasuke vai voltar, terrivelmente ferido, e ela não vai ser sequer poder salvá-lo.

E ela o ama, tanto, que às vezes, somente ao pensamento dele faz seu coração sentir como se estivesse rachando. Há apenas uma coisa que valoriza acima de seu futuro, dela própria e de sua carreira - e isso é Sasuke. Para ela, Sasuke já é como uma família.

Ele é um jounin agora. Sakura o acha incrível, mas isso não impede que o medo angustiante se intale na boca do estômago. Certa vez ele chega em casa de uma missão, com o braço mutilado e parte dele pendendo, mas depois de visitar o hospital, ele sai da sala de tratamento apenas meia hora mais tarde, parecendo como novo. É em momentos como estes, que Sakura se pergunta por que eles ainda precisam de médicos civis, quando os médicos shinobi podem fazer de tudo.

"Os médicos shinobi fazem coisas grandes," Sasuke explicou-lhe uma vez. "Mas os médicos civis como você fazem as coisas pequenas, cuidam dos joelhos ralados e ajudam idosos com a fisioterapia. Médicos ninja cuidam do corpo, mas você-" Ele parou, deixando a frase no ar.

"O quê?" perguntou . "Eu o quê?"

Sua voz soou calma, e ele se recusou a encontrar o olhar dela. "Você conserta o coração."

.

Ela tem apenas dezoito anos, mas isso, pensa , deve ser o que se sente ao estar completamente apaixonada. Comprometer-se, fazer sacrifícios e sentir que tudo vale a pena em momentos como esses. Simples assim _(ou talvez não seja exatamente assim, talvez eles chegaram onde estão hoje com uma série de passos de bebê),_ Sasuke tornou-se a força dela, a razão pela qual o sol é tão quente em sua pele e a brisa tão suave, soprando em torno de seus tornozelos.

_(E se as coisas são assim, ela pode imaginar cruzando oceanos com ele.)_

É uma tarde de outono, quando tomam chá juntos em sua casa de chá favorita. O lugar é familiar, com piso gasto sob seus pés, e o cheiro doce de dango no ar. Ela tem um lenço vermelho enrolado no pescoço, o mesmo que Sasuke lhe dera de presente de Natal há dois anos.

Ela lhe conta sobre seu trabalho, em contrapartida por ele não ser capaz de falar sobre o dele com ela - sobre alguns dos pacientes que ela gosta, e alguns dos pacientes que não se importaria em estrangular. Ela fala sobre Yamanaka Ino, sua colega tagarela, mas muito capaz, e Naruto, que finalmente conseguiu um emprego no Ichiraku, e poderá até mesmo gerir o lugar nos próximos anos. Ela apenas gosta de falar em geral, porque às vezes Sasuke não a escuta, mas a surpreende quando ele realmente ouve sua tagarelice sem sentido e lhe faz perguntas e isso a lembra que ela não está falando com uma pedra.

"Meu pai", diz ele, de repente, cortando-a. "Meu pai me falou há poucos dias." Ela fecha a boca: calma, esperando. Sempre esperando. "Ele diz que ... eu deveria parar de te ver."

Uma pausa. "Por quê?"

"Você não é shinobi. Você não é de um clã. Ele quer ..." Ele não sequer olha-la nos olhos. "Sangue puro".

Por um momento, seu coração pula para a garganta. "Você pode muito bem se casar com uma prima distante ou algo assim, então", ela brinca, rindo. Sasuke não iria deixá-la só porque seu pai mandou.

Ele olha para ela. olhos escuros e pesados. "Eu realmente poderia ter que fazer isso".

.

Uma respiração.

"Ele disse que não importava se com você não fosse nada sério. Mas se eu realmente estivesse, eu deveria deixá-la imediatamente."

O enlace feminino aperta a sua xícara de chá. Não há humor na voz dele. Ele está falando sério. E Sakura tem medo, porque de todas as suas preocupações, ela nunca considerou esta e sem Sasuke, ela vai perder o pouco de sentido que resta em sua vida.

"Então", suas palavras saem quase que num engasgo "então não é sério. Desde quando nós alguma vez fomos _algo sério,_ Sasuke-kun?"

Ele não responde.

.

É meia-noite, quando ele a leva para os arredores da Vila, nos campos abertos, onde o ar de outono envia arrepios na espinha. Mas o céu está claro e tudo aqui é tão livre e sem fim, exatamente como Sasuke a faz sentir.

Ele a beija, doce e suave no início, tão terno e perfeito que até lágrimas formigam-lhe nos cantos dos olhos, suas mãos formando punhos na camisa masculina. Ela o puxa para mais perto, porque não, ele não pode sair, ele simplesmente _não pode_ e ele a beija de volta com tanta ferocidade, até que ela se encontra pressionada contra uma árvore, a casca quase lhe ferindo a pele, mas ela não se importa, porque este é Sasuke e ela ama Sasuke.

Há calor, ela sabe - terrível, terrível calor até que ela se ouve gemer contra a boca dele e, em seguida, ele se afasta e apenas a abraça, - o calor quase sufocante, mas ela pode sentir o coração dele batendo contra seu peito, como se não houvesse nada separando-os com excepção de folhas finas de papel. Seus olhos se fecham involuntariamente e ela só fica lá, contra Sasuke e apenas respirando.

"Eu te amo", murmura contra o peito dele pela enésima vez, mas essa é a primeira vez que ela quis dizer isso com todas as fibras do ser e um pouco mais.

Ela ouve a forma como a sua voz dele treme. "eu também."

.

É assim que o mundo quebra.

Ela sabe muito pouco sobre shinobi, mas entende palavras como _Akatsuki_ e _Uchiha Madara._ Esses nomes foram escritos em seus livros de história, foram questionados sobre em seus exames. E sempre foi uma questão distante, um pensamento, sem sentido - nada que pudesse alcançar Sasuke - mas agora ela percebe que aquilo deve ser muito real.

Konoha desmorona - edifícios e incêndios assustadores, tudo desintegrando. Sakura não sabia o que fazer, apenas pega a kunai que Sasuke deu-lhe anos atras e tenta fazer seu caminho ao hospital.

E passa pelo Ichiraku, milagrosamente intacto, quando uma figura de repente aprece diante de si.

"Sua idiota," Sasuke sibila. "O que está fazendo? Siga os outros civis para evacuacao!" Seus olhos estão vermelhos sangue, e por um momento, ela tem medo que ele estja cego, mas ele olha para ela com uma clareza surpreendente, e seu coração começa a martelar no peito por uma razão completamente diferente.

"Eu preciso ir para o hospital", explica, sem fôlego de tanto correr. "Eles podem precisar de alguma ajuda,"

"Há médicos no hospital!" Sua voz corta pelo ar e ela recua. "Precisa sair daqui antes que se machuque! Você não é como os médicos, você não pode se proteger!"

Antes que ela possa responder, ele a pega nos braços, o vento chicoteando em seu cabelo. Ela se sente como se estivesse voando, mas é realmente apenas Sasuke pulando pelos telhados, fazendo uma das coisas que faz melhor, trazendo-a para a periferia da vila, onde outros shinobi estão evacuando os moradores.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ela se esforça em seus braços. "Deixe-me ir, eu tenho que ajudar _de alguma forma!"_

"Você pode ajudar a ficar fora do caminho!" Ela nunca o ouvi falar assim antes, nunca ouviu essas palavras afiadas, tão desprovidas de qualquer calor.

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

"Ouça, Sakura!" Ele a coloca no chão, que esta tremendo. "Não há nada que possa fazer agora senão manter-se segura. Isso- eu-" É só então que ela percebe que seu rosto está manchado de lágrimas. "Eu nunca quis que você visse esse meu lado" Seu cabelo está emaranhado e sujo, e as suas mãos estão manchadas de sangue. Ela sente seu estômago latejar em náuseas.

Engole. "Eu-eu estou bem, de verdade ..." E estende a mão e enxuga as lágrimas masculinas com as palmas, beijando-lhe as pálpebras quando ele toma uma respiração, estremecendo. "Você não tem que se preocupar comigo."

"Então, por favor",grunhe. "Evacue".

_Sasuke _- ela vai fazer qualquer coisa por Sasuke. E assim acena com a cabeça. "O-ok."

.

E é assim que ela quebra.

Antes que ele passe pelos portões da Vila para o exame ANBU, ela fica na ponta dos pés e beija-o na face, da mesma forma que faz todas as vezes ele sai para uma missão.

"Eu vou voltar em segurança", diz. Palavras - ouviu mil vezes, mas o impacto ainda tão forte como se fosse a primeira. Ela acena com a cabeça, _sorrindo, ele está à deriva, afastando-de dela novamente, ela sabe disso,_ antes de acenar, observando-o partir.

_(E é quase doloroso, observa-lo tentar encontrar a paz dentro de si mesmo.)_

Essa é a última vez que vai vê-lo por um período de dez dias. Esse é o tempo que o exame dura-e assim, girando sobre os calcanhares, ela faz caminho para a casa de chá em busca de dango. Ela vai comer a parte de Sasuke também. Sakura esta acostumada a isso - longos períodos de tempo sem Sasuke, quer dizer, e se convence de que é saudável, porque ficar tendo dor de coração constantemente nao vai levar a nada de qualquer maneira.

Seis dias depois, ouve por ai que _Uchiha Sasuke perdeu e que não vai seguir na ANBU - pelo menos, não desta vez._ Curiosa, pergunta Ino, uma vez que a loira sabe tudo sobre todo mundo por aqui, e a menina diz que Sasuke foi ferido durante o exame, quase fatalmente e por isso teve que ser desclassificado. Os olhos de Sakura arregalam-se e de repente ela não consegue respirar porque Sasuke, _Sasuke_ -

Quando chega ao hospital, ele ainda está em cirurgia, e percebe que não e uma única pessoa que está na sala de espera, esperando por ele.

_(O amor é uma faca de dois gumes, supõe, deveria saber que iria doer.)_

_._

Um pouco menos de uma hora depois, uma mulher se senta ao lado dela. Apenas um olhar diz que é mãe de Sasuke - a viu algumas vezes. Seus olhos estão vermelhos e irritados, e Sakura pensa que talvez ela possa entender uma fração da ansiedade que está sentindo. Ela pode amar Sasuke, mas não é sua mãe. E não conhece a dor de perder um filho.

"Eu sempre me perguntei", disse Mikoto, a voz distante ", como você pode ficar com ele por tanto tempo. Sasuke nao e - ele não é o homem ideal. Ele é teimoso e mal-humorado, mas você parece fazer maravilhas com ele. Ele sempre age diferente quando você esta perto. "

Ela engole em seco. "Eu-eu só faço o que posso."

"Você não é uma kunoichi . E não tem idéia do que shinobi passam - como suas vidas estão em jogo no momento em que saem da Vila. Mas, apesar disso, você ainda ter ficado com ele, e ele ainda fica com você. Nao posso entender. " Ela funga. "Ser um shinobi define a vida de Sasuke, mas ainda assim se recusa a deixá-la, mesmo que você não tenha nada a ver com aquela parte dele."

Sakura está chorando agora - não tem certeza por que exatamente, mas as lágrimas estão manchando suas bochechas e ela está soluçando de uma maneira que teria feito Sasuke carinhosamente revirar os olhos para si, "Por que vocês nao nos deixam ficar juntos?"

Mikoto balança a cabeça. "Não tenho nada a dizer sobre o assunto. Meu marido não entende, ele acredita que o amor pode ser aprendido. Um shinobi estar com uma civil - que é incomum, por causa de todas as diferenças entre as duas pessoas. Mas, mas Sasuke e meu filho ... "Ela agarra o lenço contra o peito, como se controlando a si mesma, criando um escudo de carne macia e ossos quebradiços. "Fugaku moldou Itachi do jeito que queria, mas eu não quero que ele toque em Sasuke." Quando olha para Sakura, seus olhos estão grandes e vidrados. "Eu nunca vi Sasuke cuidar de alguém como com voce."

Sufocando em suas próprias lágrimas, ela só pode assentir.

"Não desista dele, Sakura-chan. E especialmente não em um momento como este."

"Eu nunca faria isso."

Nem agora, nem nunca, nem em dez vidas diferentes. Sakura nunca vai abandonar Sasuke.

.

Esta é a forma como ela se levanta: com joelhos agitados , com a incerteza que poderia rachar a terra. Sakura sempre se orgulhava de ser um pouco mais forte do que a maioria, mas ela não é invencível, e assim, quando Sasuke finalmente acorda depois de três dias inconsciente, ela está praticamente tremendo em lágrimas.

Ele tem bandagens em sua testa e torso - que os enfermeiros têm de mudar duas vezes por dia. Quando abre os olhos e pisca - olhos turvos - diz com uma voz rouca: "Eu fui desclassificado, não fui?"

Apressadamente enxugando as lágrimas, ela arruma desajeitadamente os cobertores em torno dele. "Não se preocupe com isso. Há sempre a próxima vez."

Sasuke suspira, olhando para o teto. Sakura não consegue entender o que passar na ANBU significa para ele, quando se trata de ser um shinobi, ela não consegue entender nada. Mas uma parte dela não pode deixar de estar feliz que seus planos foram arrastados para depois, porque isso significa que a distância entre eles não cresceu mais uma vez. Ela não pode suportar a idéia dele sair por semanas e colocar sua vida em perigo.

"Não há próxima vez." Sasuke se recusa a olhar para ela.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Eu prometi ao meu pai ..." um momento de hesitação. "Se não passasse nesse exame ANBU, teria que terminar as coisas com você."

_(E onde está a justiça neste mundo?)_

"O _que-por quê?_ Sasuke-kun, isso é tão estúpido!"

"Ele disse que se eu passasse, iria permitir que ficássemos juntos." Sakura morde o lábio inferior, lembrando o que Mikoto tinha dito há alguns dias. "Eu não podia simplesmente dizer _não_ a isso, Sakura. Você sabe que a aprovação do meu pai pode durar uma vida."

_(E não há nada aqui, apenas o desejo inocente de estar com o outro.)_

"Então ..." Eengole. "E agora?"

Ele se esforça para sentar-se, e ela sustenta o travesseiro para ele. "Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa." Ele pega a mão dela, os dedos apertando-lhe e oh, isso deve ser aquilo que as pessoas chamam de tentar ter esperança.

.

Ela visita o composto Uchiha naquela noite, manobrando-se timidamente pelas ruas. O lugar é desconhecido, porque Sasuke nunca a trouxe aqui, _há melhores lugares para se estar,_ sempre dizia. _Este lugar é uma prisão._

Então, quão irônico é isso, ela está entrando nesta prisão, em busca de liberdade?

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto parece surpresa de encontrá-la em sua porta da frente. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

Ela sorri fracamente. "Se estiver tudo bem, poderia falar com o pai de Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura pode ver porque Sasuke segue as ordens de seu pai como uma pena de morte. O homem transpira uma confiança que pode mover montanhas, e ela se sente em um terremoto pelo fato de apenas vê-lo. Ela se senta em frente a ele em sua mesa de jantar, costas retas e os pés cuidadosamente dobrados embaixo de si, enquanto Mikoto faz um pouco de chá para eles. Quando Fugaku não diz nada, ela engole, a garganta seca, e decide iniciar a conversa.

"Por favor, deixe Sasuke-kun ir."

.

É um absurdo, pensa - ter de pedir a um pai para deixar seu filho ir. Sasuke deve significar o mundo para Fugaku, tanto quanto Itachi deve significar o mundo para ele, mas Fugaku tem dois mundos, tem vários mundos, de fato, com seu clã e sua esposa e seus filhos e seu trabalho. Mas Sakura só tem um mundo, e ela não está pedindo para Fugaku deixá-lo ir completamente, apenas para soltar suas correntes um pouquinho.

Sabendo que ele não vai desistir sem lutar, ela tenta explicar-lhe o que Sasuke significa para si - como vai fazer o seu melhor para fazê-lo feliz e protegê-lo. _(Ela não pode protegê-lo de seus inimigos, daqueles que querem sua cabeça, mas pode consertar seu coração, pode segurá-lo perto de si e dar-lhe a força.)_ Ela continua a falar, mesmo que os olhos de Fugaku queimem através de si, fazendo-a vacilar, mas ela tem que fazer isso, tem que fazer por Sasuke. Sempre foi Sasuke fazendo as coisas por ela, agora é a vez dela.

Mikoto coloca uma xícara de chá na frente de ambos e toma um assento ao lado de Fugaku. "Você não acha que ela vai ser boa para ele? Ela o mantém na linha."

Ele resmunga. "Isso não muda o fato de que ela é uma civil."

"As mulheres Uchiha não tem permissão para voltar a ser kunoichi de qualquer maneira, então do que está reclamando?" Sakura admira Mikoto por ser capaz de falar assim com ele. "E você não comece a falar sobre sujar o sangue Uchiha, afinal de contas _o nosso_ sangue que é sujo."

Fugaku se afasta, ofendido. "Sasuke foi desclassificado no exame."

"E da próxima vez, ele vai passar com louvor. Nem todo mundo vai ser tão perfeito como Itachi."

Quando Fugaku olha para Sakura, ela olha de volta para ele, tentando parecer tão determinada como muitas pessoas disseram que parecia. É um pouco intimidador, mas ela pensa em Sasuke -Sasuke, que está em seu leito de hospital, decepcionado consigo mesmo, que ficou ao seu lado até agora, que trouxe tanta luz em sua vida - vale a pena. Ele faz com que ela brilhe.

O homem resmunga. "Vou pensar sobre o assunto." A voz soa tensa, mas um sorriso floreia em Sakura - ja é um começo. É definitivamente um começo. Mikoto sorri para ela e ela não pode deixar de sorrie de volta.

É apenas um pequeno passo, mas pequenos passos percorrem um longo caminho com Uchiha Fugaku. Esta é a força que Sasuke lhe deu.

E é assim que a vida continua.

.

Há momentos em que Sakura se enrola debaixo das cobertas da cama, lágrimas manchando os travesseiros. Há momentos em que o medo acaba tão firmemente seu coração que ela acha que vai sufocar. Isso tudo é uma parte da vida e não há nada que possa fazer sobre isso, mas, em seguida, ja e de manhã e ela pode ouvir a voz de Sasuke na parte de trás de sua mente, pedindo a ela para sair da cama.

E assim ela o faz.

E sonha em se casar com Sasuke - em viver sob o mesmo teto, sendo capaz de adormecer ao som de sua respiração. E imagina ter filhos que vao correr pelo quintal, tentando pegar borboletas. O futuro é indeterminado e imprevisível, uma valiosa lição que aprendeu com ele, mas outra coisa que ele lhe ensinou é de sempre manter a fé.

Há ainda as tardes de domingo que eles passam juntos. No verão, tomam sorvete, mas no inverno, sentam-se na sala de estar com duas canecas de chocolate quente, cortesia de Mikoto (porque Fugaku a permite entrar no Complexo Uchiha agora). Depois de tantos anos, ela está finalmente tendo um vislumbre da vida de Sasuke, e ama cada momento disso tudo.

"Eu te amo", cantarola, beijando a ponta de seu nariz. Ela adora a forma como o rosto masculino se contorce.

"Shinobi não tem tempo para amar as pessoas." Mas ela sente os braços dele circulando ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-a para perto, mantendo-a perto.

E sorri. "Mas _você sim,_ certo? Porque você é Sasuke-kun e pode fazer tudo."

A risada dele é suave, mas consegue ressoar dentro dela, profunda e comovente, por toda sua alma. "Só por você."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Pessoas!<em>

_Nah, saudades imensas :)_

_Entao, eu nao podia deixar o natal passar batido, ne._

_Logo, trouxe uma fic-presente-de-natal pras minhas meninas bonitas :)_

_Espero que tenham curtido essa belezinha fofa._

_Interessante ver a vida SasuSaku num contexto em que a Saku-chan nao e kunoichi. Sei la, diferente._

_._

_Bom amores, como vcs sabem tia hime ta de viagem, entao passei muuuuuito rapido pra deixar esse presente e a** Erika (que ta ficando de adm as fics do meu perfil)** me prometeu que vai postar um "combo" de posts que eu deixei preparado pra voces ja tem um tempo e tambem o presente da Haanaru hehe. Ela me disse que deve estar disponivel ate o dia **2/jan.** _

_._

_Flores, bom feriado pra vcs e assim que eu estiver de volta, vou tentar botar ordem nessas postagens ;)_

_Bjitos,_

_hime._

_Ps: Ai galera, eu to adorando. Nunca tinha visto neve *apanha* Tao legal. _


End file.
